


Kiss Me Again

by Dellyofraisin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, dumb lesbians, its all fun and games until you realize you kissed your best friend turned enemy, they don't know what kissing means, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellyofraisin/pseuds/Dellyofraisin
Summary: Catra decides to take a risk and try something new. Adora doesn't find out until later what it truly meant.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> hahA this is my first ever fic! uhmm this was supposed to be a warm up but I got carried away and uh yeahhhhhh I hope you like ittt??? aaa okok enjoy!

It was a known fact that physical affection was taboo in the Horde. Aside from high fives and pats on the back, any sort of touching was looked down upon. As kids, Adora and Catra would hold hands and hug and share a bunk. Most cadets and higher-ups turned a blind eye to it but as the girls grew older it became an unspoken rule that they had to be more conservative with their affection. Catra began to sleep in her bed more often or at the foot of Adora's and reduced any physical affection to light touches with her tail. Catra’s distance left a heavy feeling in Adora’s heart she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“Hey, Catra!”

Catra whirled around just in time to see Adora charging at her, training staff raised. Catra yelped as she dodged one of Adora’s overhead swings.

“Ha! Too slow!” Catra teased.

Adora quickly adapted and dropped to a low stance, using her left leg to sweep Catra’s feet and knock her to the ground. Adora raised her staff only to bring it down, aiming for Cata’s chest plate. Catra just barely managed to block Adora’s swing with her own staff.

“Who’s slow now?” Adora taunted back with a grin.

Catra let out a small laugh then grinned. Adora felt her heart flutter.

“Yeah, whatever you just got lucky,” Catra said as she rolled her eyes. 

“More like I caught you off guard.”

Adora had Catra pinned to the floor with her staff. The faint green glow of the training floor framed Catra’s face and made her eyes shine in a way Adora hadn’t stopped to notice before. Adora's eyes followed the path of freckles along Catra’s face,  _ Had she always had this many freckles? _

Catra followed Adora’s eyes with confusion. Lately, Adora seemed to be more.... distracted than usual. She was placing second in training sessions more often than usual and moments like these had become a usual occurrence. Sometimes Catra would catch Adora staring at her during training briefings only for her to quickly smile and look away. Other times Adora would quickly snatch her hand away if it brushed Catra’s in the crowded hallways. Catra thought about those moments a lot, a lot more than what would be considered normal in the Horde.

Catra let Adora linger over her for a few seconds longer before realizing what advantage Adora’s distraction gave her. She forced her staff up, shoving Adora off of her. Adora snapped out of her daze, but not unfortunately not fast enough. Catra hopped to her feet and with one blow, struck a fumbling Adora square in the chest. The chest plate let out a buzz and an alarm sounded, signaling the end of the training session. The training deck lights flickered on and an instructor walked out onto the floor. 

“Nice job cadets,” he quickly glanced at Catra then turned to Adora, “Adora, try not to get distracted next time, I expected better from you,” he said while jotting down notes onto his clipboard.

Catra offered Adora her hand and helped her up. 

“Thanks,” Adora let out a small laugh.

“Yeah whatever,” Catra smiled and poked Adora’s forehead, “Hey what’s with you by the way? Are you brain-damaged or something? You’re never this distracted.” 

Adora scoffed and swatted Catra’s finger away lightly. 

“I’m not  _ brain-damaged _ Catra and I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine!”

“Yeah, yeah ok,” Catra rolled her eyes, “Hey, I bet I can beat you to the locker room.”

And with that, Catra was already bounding for the exit.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Adora laughed as she chased after her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes the hum of the Fightzone would help lull Catra to sleep; on other nights not so much. Catra tossed and turned in her bunk; the machinery in the walls sounded like a swarm of mosquitoes over her bed. It didn’t help that she couldn’t get the thought of Adora out of her head either. The way she looked at her during training and all the times before… Catra shook her head.  _ No, it didn’t mean anything. Adora’s just weird like that. _

Catra growled in frustration and threw her blanket off. She hopped off her bunk and began heading towards the door.

“Catra?” a soft voice called from the bottom bunk behind her, “Catra where are you going?”

Catra froze for a moment before taking a small breath, “Just outside, I couldn't sleep.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

Catra waited a moment, and then a few more, before silently making her way to the door and out into the hallways. From there she hurried through the endless green corridors until she reached the roof. 

She took a deep breath. The hum of machinery was quieter on the roof but the thoughts surrounding Adora only seemed to grow louder.  _ Why had she waited in the bunk room? What was she expecting? For Adora to ask- _

“Catra?”

Catra yelped and nearly lost her footing on the railing she was perched upon. She whipped her head around to see Adora with both hands raised in defense.

“Woah, Catra calm down it’s just me.”

“Jeez Adora, don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, sorry. I just thought you’d hear me coming. You usually do.”

“Yeah, well you thought wrong.”

Adora slumped a bit- did Catra make her sad? Upset? Catra pursed her lips and turned back around to face the wastelands.

“Catra we should go back, we could get into trouble being out of the barracks this late,” Adora said steadily approaching Catra.

“If you’re so worried about getting caught why’d you follow me up here in the first place?” Catra scoffed.

Adora placed a careful hand on Catra’s shoulder and Catra shrugged it off.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re acting weird.”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ acting weird.”

“What the heck is that supposed to mean Catra?”

“I don’t know, I don't  _ know _ . I just-” Catra turned around to face Adora only for her to regret it immediately. Adora looked concerned?  _ Fuck. _ Catra bit her lip.

“Catra, talk to me” Adora pleaded.

Catra’s eyes flicked down to Adora’s lips then back to her eyes.  _ Why on earth was Adora so damn close to her face? _

Catra paused.

“Adora can we- can we try something?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momentary silence. 

“What?” Adora asked.

More silence.

Catra stood there frozen until finally, “Nevermind, I didn’t say anything, just forget it we should head back.”

Catra pushed herself past Adora and headed towards the ledge that led back to the hallways.

“Wait!” Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist, “What is it?”

The yearning Adora felt now was the strongest it had ever been- especially when her face was close to Catra’s. She needed to know what it meant.

“Please.” Adora let go of Cata’s wrist and let her hand swing back to her side. Catra stayed.

Catra was faced away from her but Adora could tell by the way her tail swished back and forth that she was thinking. Catra turned back around and reached for Adora’s hand. Their fingers brushed and Catra slowly began lacing their fingers together until she was gently holding Adora’s hand for what seemed like the first time in ages. 

Adora’s eyes widened, “Catra?”

Adora could feel her face heat up and her pulse quicken. A small flame had ignited in her chest- a new feeling. Catra brought her other hand to gently caress Adora’s cheek. 

“Is this uhm,” Catra whispered- she seemed flustered and avoided making eye contact, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Adora breathed.  _ It's more than okay. _

“Okay,” Catra finally looked up at Adora, “Just... close your eyes and tell me if you want to stop.”

Adora let out a small laugh but did as she was told, “Catra what’s this about?”

“Shh j-just give me a second jeez,” Catra’s voice was an octave higher than usual.

Adora felt a warm breath ghost over her lips followed by a soft, warm pressure. A  _ kiss.  _ Adora opened her eyes in surprise. Catra’s face was so close to hers and the warmth in Adora’s chest erupted. Adora yelped and pulled back.

Catra’s eyes flickered open suddenly. “Sorry! Sorry! I shouldn’t have- I’m so sorry.”

“No no, it’s okay,” Adora breathed, still recovering from the initial shock. She could feel her lips tingle where Catra’s had just been, “It’s okay, I uh I liked it,  _ really _ liked it.”

“You, you  _ liked _ it? Like actually liked it?” Catra blinked her eyes in astonishment.

Adora nodded slowly.

“What uhm, what was that?” Adora inquired.

“I’m not exactly sure, I’ve seen the older cadets do it but-” Catra bit her lip, “I’m just not sure.”

Silence followed. They were inches apart and their hands were still interlocked. Catra’s hand had fallen from Adora’s cheek to the back of her neck when she pulled away. Standing this close allowed Adora to see every detail of Catra’s face. Her skin and eyes seemed to glow under the orange light of the moon. Her lips looked as soft as ever and were parted just slightly. To put it simply, Catra was  _ beautiful. _

“What are you staring at you weirdo-” 

“Can we do that again?” Adora blurted out.

“W-What?”

“Do you think we could try that uhm, that thing again?” Adora said softer than before.

Catra simply stared back in disbelief before saying, “Oh okay, yeah sure.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra could practically hear her heartbeat in her ears as she pulled Adora closer once more. The first attempt felt  _ amazing-  _ as if all the butterflies in her stomach had turned to warm honey and spilled into her veins. She hoped the second attempt would feel just as sweet.

Catra closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Adora’s. Adora’s lips felt soft,  _ warm _ \- and she smelled sweet. Catra’s hand slid up Adora’s neck and weaved her fingers into the base of her ponytail. She tugged at Adora’s hair and pressed further; she wanted more. Adora responded to the deeper kiss with a small sigh. They held their lips together for a few more seconds before Catra pulled away. Adora chased her lips before fluttering her eyes open in surprise. Catra let out a small giggle in response. 

“Hey what are you laughing at?” Adora tried to tease with a straight face. The facade quickly fell and Adora pressed her forehead to Catra’s, giggling along with her. Catra’s chest had never felt so warm- so light.

Their soft laughter filled nighttime air and rose above the hum of the Fright Zone machinery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brightmoon’s library was enormous. The shelves that stretched to meet the thirteen-foot high ceiling were lined with colorful books of all shapes and sizes. Adora couldn’t help but gawk when Bow gave her a tour. Most of Adora’s days were spent among the books, catching up on all the knowledge she missed out on during her time in the Horde. Recently, she found herself glued to the romance section of the library. People in these books were very generous with their affection and participated in this thing called  _ kissing. _

“Glimmer, Bow, what’s a kiss?”

Glimmer and Bow both gave her a weird look and exchanged glances. 

Bow began to explain, “Well it’s when two people press their lips together. It’s a display of affection between lovers or just people that like each other.”

Adora fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, “What do you mean by ‘people that like each other’? Like friends?”

“Well, it's usually more like people you like more than friends,” Glimmer replied.

_ More than friends,  _ Adora thought.

“Hey, Adora...,” Bow lightly lifted Adora’s hand from the sleeve she was picking at. She realized she had been tugging at a loose string and her hem had slowly become undone.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Adora looked up from her sleeve and up at Bow and Glimmer and then back at her sleeve. 

“No, no it’s alright, there's nothing to talk about, really,” she sighed. Yet the ache in Adora’s chest only grew.  _ Did Catra like me… more than a friend? _


End file.
